Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus including a display panel that displays an image on a front side and a supporting body that supports an end edge portion of the display panel, and a television receiver including the display apparatus.
Background Art
For example, a television receiver (hereinafter, referred to as a TV receiver) such as a liquid crystal television receiver includes a display module having a display panel that displays an image on a front side and a backlight unit that irradiates a rear side of the display panel with light, a front cabinet and a rear cabinet that are made of synthetic resin and sandwich front and rear sides of the display module to be housed, and a stand. The display module forms a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape that is horizontally long as a whole and is housed in the front cabinet and the rear cabinet in a vertical posture.
The display panel has a color filter substrate, a liquid crystal layer, a TFT substrate, and two polarizers. The color filter substrate and the TFT substrate are adhered to each other with a sealing material interposed therebetween, and the liquid crystal layer is injected therebetween.
The backlight unit is disposed on a rear surface side of the display panel. An optical sheet, a light guide plate, and an LED substrate are accommodated in a chassis.
FIG. 12 is a sectional view of a part of a display module of the related art and FIG. 13 is a perspective view of a part of a middle chassis of the related art.
The display module includes a display panel 5, an optical sheet 6, a middle chassis 7, a light guide plate 10, an LED substrate (not illustrated), a heat spreader (not illustrated), and a backlight chassis (hereinafter, referred to as a BL chassis) 14. An end edge portion on an upper side of the optical sheet 6 is provided with a position regulating portion 61 protruding along a surface direction.
An end edge portion of a front surface and a side surface of the display module are covered by a front cabinet 3.
The BL chassis 14 forms a substantially box shape with an opening on a display panel 5 side. The light guide plate 10, a reflection sheet, an LED substrate, and a heat spreader are accommodated in the BL chassis 14.
The middle chassis 7 includes a body 71, a panel supporting portion 72, a rib 80, a buffer material accommodating portion 74, and an abutting portion 75. The body 71 forms a plate shape and the panel supporting portion 72 that forms a plate shape and extends in a longitudinal direction of the body 71 is provided in the end edge portion on the upper side of the body 71. The rib 80 extending in the longitudinal direction of the panel supporting portion 72 is provided in the end edge portion on a lower side of the panel supporting portion 72. The panel supporting portion 72 is cut out at three locations in the longitudinal direction corresponding to the position regulating portion 61 and a fitting portion 76 is provided. The end edge portion on the upper side of the panel supporting portion 72 is provided with the abutting portion 75 so as to be perpendicular to the panel supporting portion 72. The buffer material accommodating portion 74 is recessed on the rear surface of the body 71.
In the middle chassis 7 configured as described above, in a state where the position regulating portion 61 is fitted in the fitting portion 76 of the panel supporting portion 72, an end edge portion of the optical sheet 6 is supported on the front surface of the body 71. In a state where a buffer material 15 is mounted between the rib 80 and the abutting portion 75, an end edge portion on a rear surface of the display panel 5 is supported by the panel supporting portion 72. That is, in a state where a buffer material 18 is interposed between the end edge portion on the front surface of the display panel 5 and the front cabinet 3, and the buffer material 15 is interposed between the end edge portion on the rear surface of the display panel 5 and the panel supporting portion 72, the display panel 5 is clamped by the front cabinet 3 and the middle chassis 7.
A buffer material 16 is accommodated in the buffer material accommodating portion 74 and the end edge portion on the front surface of the light guide plate 10 abuts against the buffer material 16.
A lower surface of the abutting portion 75 abuts against an upper surface of an upper plate portion of the BL chassis 14 and an upper surface thereof abuts against a lower surface of an upper plate portion of the front cabinet 3. That is, the middle chassis 7 supports the upper plate portion of the BL chassis 14.
The display panel 5 and the backlight unit are integrated by the configuration described above.
In recent years, reduction of a frame size of the display module and thinning thereof have been attempted. In a case of a structure of reduction of the frame size, as illustrated in FIG. 12, an area of a portion of the middle chassis 7 which receives the display panel 5 is reduced. Therefore, a partial pressure is likely to be applied to the display panel 5 due to warping of the front cabinet 3, tolerances of components, and the like. That is, the panel supporting portion 72 is omitted in the fitting portion 76, the display panel 5 is not supported by the panel supporting portion 72, an end portion of the rib 80 on the fitting portion 76 side abuts against the display panel 5, and a load is applied. Therefore, there is a problem that a cell thickness (thickness of the liquid crystal layer) varies, a void occurs, and display quality is deteriorated. When a force acts in the direction of arrows illustrated in FIG. 12, in a case where the middle chassis 7 is opened, or in a case where the buffer material 15 is not provided up to the end portion of the fitting portion 76, the end portion of the rib 80 is likely to abut against the display panel 5.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-164466, the invention of a TV receiver, which is configured such that the front cabinet clamps the display panel in portions except for four corner portions of the display panel and the four corner portions are not clamped by the front cabinet, is disclosed. According to the configuration, in a case where the front cabinet is mounted on the display panel, since a load is not applied to the four corner portions, it is possible to suppress occurrence of the void and to display an image with reduced unevenness.